


Robron Week 2019

by Loveislove87



Series: Robron Week 2019 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, april fool's, daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: Robert has a request but Aaron's being difficult.  Aaron should know that Robert always gets his way.





	Robron Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Robron Week 2019

“ Oh  c’mon Aaron! Indulge me!”

Robert loved how uncomfortable Aaron looked.  His husband always looked great no matter what he wore.  The black jumpers and hoodies and jeans were his trademark and Aaron worked them well.  Robert would be lying if he  said he  didn’t occasionally set the dryer to high heat in a blat a nt attempt to shrink Aaron’s tops just enough to make them have to stretch a bit more over his expansive chest and large biceps.  

In this moment, however, Robert had a completely different agenda.

“No Robert.  They work for you but they’re ridiculous.  I wore one once and that’s enough!”

To an outsider, the scene in the Mill’s kitchen was a bit childish.  Robert in nothing but a white t-shirt and briefs literally chasing his topless husband around the kitchen table, attempting to force Aaron into one of his apparently “ poncy ” shirts.  

An outsider may say childish.  Robert would say foreplay.

“Grow up,  Azza  and put the damn shirt on! I’m telling you you’re  gonna  look amazing and that guy will sign the contract! You have to wear something more professional.”  Robert did a fake out and almost caught Aaron by the arm but the runner was just a bit faster than Robert.

“If I have to look  nice  I have a black shirt I can put on! I’m not wearing that, Rob, so just give it up!”

Both men were doubled over with laughter at this point.  They had spent 10 minutes arguing about a shirt that had moved from the bedroom to the kitchen where an adult version of tag had broken out.

Robert wiped a tear from his eye as he took a breath, trying to get his giggles under control.  “Fine, I forfeit.  But mark my words, I’ll get you into one of these shirts again.”

Aaron shook his head and moved towards Robert, kissing him  playfully.   “Don’t count on it, mate.”

Claiming his victory, Aaron tapped him on the ass and headed back upstairs.

______________

Aaron woke to a horribly bright light.  Robert had left the curtains open again so the sunlight was beaming right on his face.  The bastard probably did that on purpose. 

Aaron rolled over and checked his phone, confused as to how he managed to sleep so late.  He quickly checked his messages and found a text from Robert.

_ You looked so peaceful and did an amazing job with the new contract yesterday.  Thought you should sleep.  Ellis knows you’ll be in late xoxo _

Aaron smiled softly to himself.  His husband really was a big pile of mush sometimes.

After the chase that occurred throughout the house the previous day, Aaron had finally gotten out of the house and met with a new client.  Although he was a bit of a dick, Aaron kept his cool and locked him in for a year.  This new income alone would be enough that the  Sugden -Dingles could take a bit of pressure off of their shoulders in terms of their finances.  Robert had been proud, expressing his gratitude most of the night until Aaron had passed out exhausted, satisfied and sore.

After checking his email and lazing in bed for a few more minutes, Aaron made it to the en-suite to get ready for his day.  After  a long  shower, Aaron brushed his teeth and headed to the wardrobe to grab his clothes.  He pulled open his underwear drawer and found it empty.  No briefs or socks.   He  frowned but figured they’d been too busy to do laundry so he stole Roberts.  Robert’s were more expensive and, Aaron wouldn’t admit it  out loud , but they were way nicer than his own.

He then opened the next drawer to grab a pair of jeans but found that empty as well.  Aaron stood straight, hands on his hips  and confused .  He could have sworn he did laundry a few nights ago and a few pairs of his jeans were in there.  He  jogged  downstairs, Liv thankfully already off to school, and searched the laundry for his pants coming up with nothing.  It’s not like he’s traveled lately or anything.  They shouldn’t be buried in a duffle bag or something.  Aaron headed back upstairs and opened all of his drawers finding a pattern.  Literally all of his clothes were gone.  Everything he owned was missing.  He then looked in the closet.  Even the few decent things he had were gone.  He checked the dirty clothes, looked through Rob’s stuff, went into Liv and Seb’s room, throwing open drawers and closets trying to figure out where any of his stuff was.  

With his head buried in  Seb’s  closet, Aaron suddenly froze, realization hitting him.  

_ Thought you should sleep. _

_ You looked so peaceful. _

Aaron couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh.  He really should have checked the calendar before being a challenging ass to his dick of a husband  yesterday .

Today was April 1 st .

Aaron made his way back upstairs and looked in the closet.  He noticed for the first time that even some of Robert’s clothes seemed to be missing.  There were only three pairs of pants and about six tops.  Of course, they were the loudest, brightest, most obnoxious  pieces of clothing  Robert owned.  

“What a fucker,” Aaron couldn’t help but laugh out.

With a roll of his eyes and a middle finger to a picture of Robert at their wedding that hung on their bedroom wall, Aaron got dressed.

___________

Robert was mid-conversation with Nicola when he saw Aaron pull into the scrapyard.  He quickly hung up and got ready for the show he was about to see.

Ellis had been in the cabin finishing up some paperwork but when Aaron pulled up he practically pushed him out the door for an early lunch.

Taking a seat at his desk, looking as casual as he could, Robert waited with a smirk.  He had  stayed up  until Aaron had passed out the night before and  then silently  clear ed  out all of his clothes.  Aaron slept like the dead most nights so it was easy packing clothes into garbage bags and hauling them out of the house and into his car.  

Totally worth the effort.

When Aaron walked in, Robert was thrilled.  Aaron had one of his paisley shirts on with his maroon pants.  Both were clearly too long for Aaron’s shorter frame but the shirt  did exactly what Robert hoped it would .  His husband had rolled the too long sleeves up to the elbows, displaying strong forearms and dense, dark hair.  The chest and arms, however, were too tight on his muscular frame, showing every movement Aaron made  and causing Robert’s mouth to water .  

Robert’s hard work had absolutely paid off.

Aaron closed the door behind him and threw his arms out to the side. 

“Congrats, Rob.  You win.  What do you think?” Aaron did a little spin and Robert’s pants made a little tent.

He slowly rose from his chair and headed over to his husband.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.  You really should wear my clothes more often.  You look so professional.”   Robert couldn’t help the way his eyes went up and down the length of Aaron’s body.

As Robert got closer to Aaron, invading his space, Aaron was forced to lift his head to keep eye contact with his partner.

“ Oh  do I?”  Aaron knew exactly where this was heading, even before Robert reached behind him and locked the cabin door.

“You know the best part of having you in my clothes?”  He leaned down and kissed Aaron briefly before pulling back to look his husband in the eye  once more .

Aaron shook his head, words evading him as he got lost in the heat of having Robert so close.

“Getting to take them off of you.”  

As the shirt came off Aaron and Robert’s hands were freeing him from the pants, Aaron thought there was nothing wrong with a  harmless  prank now and then.


End file.
